Batgirl And Zatanna : Quality Time
by QuirkyAuthoress
Summary: When forced to have some quality time with one another the two girls in Dick's life have a bit of a heart to heart. Set before Invasion.
1. Calling Daddy Bats

**Hi Guys don't worry I'm not going to play one of the girls as annoying or Mary Sue ish in anyway whatsoever.**

**My first story so not so judgemental . Thankss :D.**

**None of these guys belong to me.**

* * *

'Another failed mission' Aqualad said in his leader like voice. The team had just come back from a mission. This mission was simple actually.

Well it should have been simple, but you see when a red headed and a dark haired teenage girl think they have need to constantly show each other up it results in a big stupid failure.

Well atleast that's what Superboy said though to be honest that is what everyone else thought but at this time Superboy felt the need to say it.

It wasn't Zatanna's fault that Batgirl couldn't just watch and guard her while she went to get the Miami Beach tech from the spoilt young enchantress.

It wasn't Batgirl's fault either that Zatanna was using her as a watch dog just so she could steal all the glory from what was suppose to be a double thing.

Nooo, in anyway it was _Robin's _fault.

Robin chose to put both of them in the same group fully knowing they would not get along.

But you see only Zatanna and Batgirl thought this and didn't want to voice this opinion out.

One rational reason would have been that the girls didn't want to sound too immature. The irrational reason was probably the fact that they didn't want the other to think they affected them.

But did this silly ramble matter now? No.

What mattered was to get a big ole telling off from Daddy Bats himself.

I would love to bore you with the details of a Batman tell off but that wasn't exactly why you are here are you?

I think not.

The only part that was new to Zatanna and Batgirl of the Batman Off was the ending.

'Now you girls are going to play nicely, stop risking everyones lives just because you're in some unnecesary competiton with each other.'

The girls nodded in argeement.

'So you guys are going to spend some quality time together alone in the cave _while _the rest of The Team go on a mission.' he concluded looking at both of them at the same time in the way that only Batman could do.

If it was Black Canary, Green Arrow, Wonder woman and even Superman they would disagree put on a fight and be stubborn, but both girls knew Batman. Both girls knew Batman wasn't the person you could do a hissy fit over, believe them they tried and it only comes out as you cleaning the Batcave.

With your toothbrush.

So both girls nodded at the Batman , emphasis on the _the _and stalked off (In opposite ways of course).

Next to go where the best friends Kid Flash and Robin, Wally, who for some reason took this time to say this looked at his friend in a daring manner and said 'It's really weird when your ex-girlfriend and your new girlfriend are always trying for some reason to find out who is better between them, I mean you could possibly say they're trying to find a way to impress you?' Wally said with a mock shrug.

Robin who had enough with this opinion which he heard countless times from everyone chose it was best to ignore the speedster.

Wally ignoring the fact that he himself _was _ignored continued, 'Come on lover boy change quick so we can go on the mission. Wally hit his friends head in their playful manner and went into their rooms for changing which as you know took Wally a few seconds but Robin took about ten minutes to get ready and being the spectactular friend he was, waited.

'Ready birdy?' he asked his best friend, 'Yeah.'

* * *

**Next chapter is all about Zatanna and Batgirl ^.^ **

**Hopefully the next one will be a whole lot better. :')**


	2. Introducing Chuey and Marmalade

**Here it is folks :). Now we see the awkward start of their conversation ^.^**

**Thanks for reading .**

* * *

The team had left both Barbara and Zatanna alone together and after spending an hour trying to avoid one another they took it upon themselves to be the fierce heroines they were and act like seeing the other ones face didn't affect them in the least.

So Zatanna chose this opportunity to get ice cream out of the fridge and Barbara felt the need to do the same.

Now nothing is more awkward than the fact that they both like strawberry extravaganza ice cream and chose to take it at the same time.

Well except the fact that now they have to talk to one another.

But you see ice cream does alot of things to girls and talking to each other was one of the many spectactular things about it.

'You like strawberry extravaganza?'Barbara said after both girls removed their hand from the uncreatively named ice cream.

Zatanna responded with a shrug, she was a bit of an ice cream junkie but Barbara probably didn't have to know that.

The silence after that was enough to contain the whole Youthful League tv show hiatus before Zatanna tired with it and though not really important the hiatus asked a question that she's been dying to ask for some time now.

'Is the relationship asterous?' Zatanna asked her wondering why she said it in the first place but it was already out there so what the hell?

'Huh?' Barbara wasn't exactly sure what the young magician was saying.

It took Zatanna by a huge surprise that Barbara didn't know the meaning of aster. She couldn't help but remember the asterous dates and movies and picnics and most of all kisses.

Sigh.

'Asterous means the opposite of disasterous?' Zatanna tried to explain to Barbara.

'Oooh well yeah it's good.' Barbara replied slightly confused.

'Wait a hold up second.' Zatanna thought Barbara didn't know the meaning of aster? Robin's closest friend? Robin's now_ girlfriend?_

A part of Zatanna, no matter how small a part, thought of the imaginary scoreboard inside her girl head that just gave her one over the Batgirl. Little emphasis on the _the._

And the little teen bitch that's in every girl took hold of her for a minute (She calls the bitch Chuey) and said 'Doesn't Robin ever use that word on you?' She came of (thankfully) more surprised than smug.

Barbara took this opportunity to find a time _anytime_ in her and Robin's relationship to find the word aster. Her results were none.

'Dick never said this to me.' Barbara realised that she just gave out his identity but it was too late.

'His name was Dick?' Zatanna wondered of all the names she thought of for Robin but Dick was well...surprising.

It was time for the imaginary score board in Barbara's head to give her a point before adding 'What he didn't tell you?'. This was Barbara's inner bitch this time (She calls it Marmalade). You see though a spectactular leader and kick ass crime fighter Barbara wasn't exactly good at covering her inner Marmalade as Zatanna was with Chuey.

So Zatanna being a bit buzzed off by the showing smugness of Barbara, tried to put on not knowing her boyfriend's real identity as something small with a very awkward laugh.

A silence just as big or even bigger followed after it before Barbara wanting to kick the elephant out of room by saying:

'Let's cut the crap Zatanna, let's not try and make it seem that we don't have a problem with each other cause we do.'

'No, actually the whole reason we have a problem is because of Robin or Dick and to be honest I think we should really talk about it let all this who's better stuff just melt, let's ...'

'Try and understand each other and not risk the lives of the people we love die just cause we're trying to prove who is the alpha female?' Barbara took a shot at what the dark haired girl would have said.

'Sofa?' Barbara asked.

'Sofa.' Zantanna replied.

* * *

**Now next chapter is going to be insecure teenage stuff :D. Ooh the galore of it all.**


	3. When Things Get Witty

**I don't own any body here, no one. zilch. nada. Review pleasee :D.**

* * *

'So you and Robin?' Zatanna inquired after the girls sat down on the sofa.

'Yup?'

'How far have you guys gone?' Zatanna had felt the need to start physical, cause physical wasn't as hard as emotional.

'Far enough.' Zatanna's eyes widened in shock.

'Oh wait no, not _that_ far...' Barbara reassured her. 'Just you know the normal teenage stuff.'

Barbara didn't exactly want to mention that whenever they did you know do _stuff. _It was always after some mission or some strong emotion.

The emotion wasn't the fuzzy lovey, sweet kind.

Nooo, the emotion was the angry, tired, negative and agressive kind.

But why should she give that to piece of information to the little miss magic?

Ooh, and the other thing that right about now she just didn't feel like saying cause she didin't even want to admit it herself.

'Wait a minute, when you know you and Robin did stuff did you guys ever get confused with one another?' Barbara couldn't help but admit.

'Huh?' now it was Zatanna's time to get confused.

'You know because you guys kind of look alike even though I'll assume you didn't see his eyes , did you kind of not know if we're touching each other or just touching yourselves..'

'First of all I did see his eyes on some occasions, second of all ,no we knew ourselves well enough to know the difference of our bodies and third of all how was it like being like the Archie and Veronica of the Team?'

Barbara noticing the implied innuendo of Zatanna's sentence tried to stimulate being called the Archie of the team just cause she was a redhead. Pfft. _Hairist._

'And the joke of both of us looking alike has been played so many times that it becomes a cliche. I'm disappointed aren't you suppose to be witty?'

'Yes because calling us the Archie and Veronica of the team just because of our hair colour. Now you're a right Ravenclaw.' Barbara was quick to retaliate the sarcasm.

'Touche.' was what Zatanna replied. She was impressed really she was finally understanding why Robin liked her. She was funny and though she didn't want to admit it _witty_.

'So tell me about you and Robin's first kiss' Zatanna continued. Zatanna saw Barbara's baffled face. 'For unemotional reasons of course.'

'Sure.'

'It all started with a practice session-'

* * *

**Next thing is just a little flash back so will be in Barbara's POV.**

**Btw: I just found out that Zatanna was born in 1996 and Robin was born in 1997 same year as Barbara.**

**But I used my rational brain since they're all in the ninth grade by saying that Zatanna was probably born in the September-December part of the year and if you use the British curriculum like me that would mean she'd have to be in the class behind her year resulting in her being in the same class as Barbara and Robin. ^.^ **

**Thanks R&R.**


	4. Practice,Practice and More Practice

**I don't own ANYONE. **

**Thanks for reading and following.**

* * *

He wasn't in the session this time. Normally he was all focused but not this time.

I body slammed out of the area and all he did was shrug off.

Maybe it had to do with Jaime and Zatanna spending almost all their time together.

A perfect blending of Science and Magic.

'That was way too easy Robin.' I couldn't help but gloat. He was normally the one who took me out.

'Well yeah, now I can't exactly hit _every_ area of your body now can I?' he said giving me a daring smile.

Wow. That was flirting.

I could only reply with sound that related to something around the borders of mpikjn and pjlyo.

It was exactly that very moment that we heard them.

It was Zatanna laughing her blue eyes off with Jaime. Robin just became numb,emotionless and silent. They were somewhere around us ,with their little giggles acting like they owned the whole Mount Justice.

'Robin if you want to leave we could-' was all I could say before he kissed me. Well it wasn't a normal kiss really more of a smashing of the lips.

I didn't even realise when Zatanna and Jaime entered. I didn't acknowledge her gasp but Robin did.

'Sorry, were we interrupting something?' was all Jaime said. I didn't even try to look at Zatanna.

'Nope you see Barbara and I we're just practicing..' Robin said smirking. Jaime whistled and it was finally time for Zatanna to speak. 'Come on Jaime let's go.'

'Sure Sabrina.' Jaime said ruffling Zatanna's dark locks. That was really embarrasing. I was infuriated I was his little thing to make Zatanna jealous? Excuse him?

And hell friggen right I told him. 'Really Boy Wonder? I'm not your little whore.' I said.

'I'm over Zatanna. It's only you Barbara.' he said holding me by my waist and smiling his little smile.

He was lying, I would know. He always had one eye going _slightly _lower than the other.

But did I care?

Right then, right now. I just didn't give a damn.

And his lips met mine once again.

* * *

'So at a practice session he just kissed you and that was it?' was what Zatanna said after I told her.

Well, I didn't tell her everything.

I kind of took away the fact that the she was there when he kissed me first, she thought that was one of many. Why should I tell her that it was the first? She already had her chance.

Even though he did mumble 'Zee' when we kissed the second time...

Or maybe it wasn't 'Zee' it could have been something else.

Well it could have been something else.

But Barbara was tired of lying to herself.

It could have been something else, but sure as hell it wasn't.

* * *

**You probably noticed it's actually Chalant by now :D.**

**R&R.**


	5. Khaji Da: The Controversial Atheist

**Sorry, for the long update, my mind was busy with a three shot x_x**

**Anyways I don't own anybody. **

**I really want someone to try to do a story like this. I mean Zatanna and Batgirl don't have to be enemies. They're cooler as friends and I hope they show how they met on the show and stuff. **

**I think that because Zatanna joined the Justice League at the end of 2015 meaning she was on The Team with Batgirl so they must have met and I'd like to see how they interact. **

**Disclaimer: None of these guys belong to me. None. **

**Thanks for reviewing :D.**

* * *

'You're really pretty.' Zatanna said. After Barbara talked about how she met Robin, the girls had a random session of talking from subjects like Superboy and M'gann's scarely physical relationship to combat skills.

'Really? I'm pretty? Have you looked into a mirror?' Barbara was in shock. Zatanna was pretty, _annoyingly pretty. _ That and she could do almost everything if she said it backwards of course.

'What? See you Miss Red Hair and Blue Eyes. I mean now you're pretty, it's kind of weird, in a way I'm jealous. Not to mention your absolutely perfect at fighting, I suck at that stuff.' Zatanna admitted.

'I was trained by Batman Italiano, if a three-year old was trained by _him_ they'd be good.' Barbara said. The girls shared a giggle.

'So Jaime and you? What do you guys do together anyway?' Barbara asked.

'Nothing really if I must be honest other than him calling me Sabrina, and a few jokes, I'm normally talking to the _actual_ blue beetle.' Zatanna replied.

'Really you talk to the magic thing on his back?'

'Did you just call Khaji Da a thing? And magic?' Zatanna laughed loudly. ' Khaji Da hates magic, he thinks it doesn't exist, he also thinks that I'm actually an android from a utopian future and I was messed up in my planning so that's why I have to say my spells backwards.' She rolled her eyes. 'He also doesn't believe in God so of course I have to go all Catholic on his ass, Jaime only helps me comunicate with it.'

'Ooh well everyone thought you and Jaime were in love...' Barbara trailed. ' The whole team thought you guys were in some secret European relationship together.'

'Oh my gosh, not at all, just really good friends.'

Barbara smiled. 'Noted.'

'Zatanna, I won't lie you're pretty cool.' Barbara continued. 'Ditto Gordon, Ditto.' Zatanna replied.

'You know I always thought you were so strong and independent? I mean see you and Robin for instance both of you guys have such a professional relationship on missions and I'm sure when you guys are alone.' Zatanna nudged at Barbara.

Barbara felt that wronger words could not have been said, strong and independent? She was basically being a replacement. Professional relationship? Probably because that is the only one they really had.

Barbara never felt like so dependent in her life. She hated herself for letting a boy treat her like this.

Even though she didn't want to admit it, Zatanna hated the fact that Robin and Barbara were going out, but she had to keep herself from seeming like a bitch to Barbara. _They only just became friends._

Barbara knew that she was a badass. She knew she deserved more than to be some boy's second girl. No matter how much she loved him. She deserved real love. Dammit. It Barbara a few seconds to realise she said _loved _instead of love.

Wow.

She just needed to know one last thing, just one thing to confirm.

'Zatanna do you still love Robin?'

* * *

**I'm thinking about two or three more chapters? Then I'll probably do a prequel. Thanks for viewing.**


End file.
